Why?
by Anonymousgrrl
Summary: As we make mistakes, we wonder Why? Such as when Massie dresses up as Olivia. And when Nina comes to live with Alicia. And when Claire dates other guys to please TPC. Why, you ask? Get the gossip! P.S.Read my profile to see why I can't update! Srry!
1. Beginnings

Why?

Chapter 1-Beginnings

_This is my first Fanfic, so go easy on me. :D_

The Block Estate

Massie's Bedroom

10:17 P.M.

September 1st

Massie sat there, eyes wide open. "Ugh, this is soooo annoying. Why can't I sleep? Uggggggghhhh!"

Bing! The familiar sound of an IM rang across the room. She hated herself for not turning the sound down after listening to iTunes, for possibly waking up her parents, but welcomed the comfort of one of her friends.

**CLAIREBEAR:** r u awake? i saw that u were logged on

Massie debated whether to talk to Claire or not. Since the big tug of war game between Cam and her over Claire, they had not talked much.

**CLAIREBEAR:** mass, pls answer! its about the tpc! if u dont answer im signing off!:(

Massie raced over to her computer, wondering what on earth could be so important about the Pretty Committee that it couldn't wait until morning. After all, tomorrow was the first day of school. She would talk to her on the way to Alicia's, Dylan's and Kristen's house.

**MASSIEKUR:** im here. wassup?

**CLAIREBEAR:** mass, its bad. i heard that a new girl is moving here. with the purpose of breaking us up. ur never going to believe who it is! i cant.

**MASSIEKUR:** claire ur rambling. calm down. who is it?

**CLAIREBEAR HAS SIGNED OFF 10:19 PM.**

Massie knew that she was probably caught or about to get caught, then have a good, long speech about staying up late the night before school. Massie looked out her window, and sure enough her line of communication was being yelled at. She started to think, "Why me?" but then stopped herself, thinking about her fortune, her friends, her life. "Why me? Because I'm complaining, that's why."

_So, how did you like it? My sister said the ims were too hard to read, and it was too short, but that's how I talk when I'm iming, so… please review!_ :)


	2. Flashbacks

Why?

Chapter 2-Flashbacks

_This chapter is going to be longer than the other one so I hope you guys like it!!! J :D :P_

The Range Rover

The Backseat

8:10 A.M.

September 2nd

"Ehmygawd! You never told me that she was _this_ bad, Kuh-laire! What am I going to do?!?"

"Relax, Mass. After I got yelled at for three hours, I thought of-"

"What is this, a conspiracy?"

An exotic girl stepped into the Range Rover. Her name was Alicia Rivera, and she was rich, beautiful, and admired.

Claire and Massie greeted her, rated her outfit, talked about their outfits, and were about to tell her the misfortune that was beseeched upon them when Isaac announced that Dylan was coming.

"Heyyyyyyy," the red-head said. Dressed in all designer names, like the other girls, she hopped in the car. They went through the routine again, and sure enough, by the end they were at Kristen's apartment building.

The sporty girl picked up her bag from the old cobble steps. Isaac was now told to pick Kristen up at the apartment building next to the Montdor. Massie had told her to stop lying, give up the charade, and she'll help with the rest.

While they were talking about Kristen's outfit (courtesy of Massie, Dylan, and Alicia) Massie had a flashback to that exact time, only it was last year. Claire was sitting in the very last row of the Range Rover (which would be dusty if it wasn't cleaned every day) and was wondering why the world was so cruel. Massie had been feeling so many emotions, angry at her mom for letting Claire and her hillbilly family in, sad for Claire because she did nothing wrong, it was her parents' decision to move here, happy that her and her friends were about to be worshipped by E.W.s, and so many others.

"…Right, Mass?" Claire had obviously been talking about something, but Massie had been so lost in thought that she had no idea what.

"I was just talking about the tragedy, _remember_?"

"Right, well, um, Claire told me that big trouble was coming to Westchester because Josh Hotz's old girlfriend from his old school is coming to get us. Apparently, she heard about Claire's and Alicia's affairs with him _after_ he broke up with her in an e-mail."

"Ouch."

"But what dirt does she have with us?" Dylan said, pointing Massie, Claire, and herself.

"Well, apparently, Josh told her even if she did kill you two, he still had the wonderful and extremely hot Pretty Committee," Massie replied.

"Idiosa." Alicia mumbled under her breath.

All this drama took Massie back again, only this time it was when Cam was against Claire even talking to the Pretty Committee. It all started when Claire started going to the mall to meet guys with the Pretty Committee. Of course, she only went to be with her friends, so she wouldn't hear "…oh, you had to be there…", but Cam would never understand. At that time, Massie and Cam only agreed on one thing: to make Claire choose a side. At that point, Claire had begun her old ways again, faking sick, avoiding Massie and the Pretty Committee. Her whole world had come crashing down again, and Massie felt bad.

But Massie's thoughts were once again interrupted by Isaac this time in sing-song, "We're here!"

"Have fun at the mall, Isaac." Massie said, in monotone.

Massie knew both talking and day-dreaming time were over. She would have to wait until lunch to listen and revise Claire's plan so many times until it was perfect. She might have time in geography class, after all, it was useless to her anyway. But right now she had to go because I have to go. LOL!!!

_So what did you think? I thought the whole josh's ex thing was good, wasn't it? Please review so I know! Thanks! J_


	3. The Callas

Why?

Chapter 3- The Call(as)

_I know the chapters haven't been that long so I'm going to try to make them longer. :)_

The Rivera Estate

The Dining Room

10:17 A.M.

September 7th

"My little nombre, (A/N: it means daughter, I looked it up) you are extra beautiful today."

"Thanks Mom," Alicia said to her mother sheepishly, although inside she was bursting with pride. Today was her first date with Josh Hotz, _the_ hottestguy at Briarwood Academy, Octavian Day School's brother school. He had called the night of the first day of school. Alicia could still remember his shaky words.

"Heyyyy Alicia."

"Hi Josh, what's up?"

"I just wanted to see what you were doing Saturday."

"I don't think I'm doing anything, but I'll check."

At that point Alicia's heart started racing. She knew he was going to ask her out. She knew that she wasn't doing anything Saturday, but she read in Seventeen that you should always make the guy wait for you, so she pretended she was on her Sidekick, looking at her schedule.

"Hmmm, let's see, nope, I'm free."

"So, ummm, would you like to go out with me to, umm, wherever you want?"

"Sure. I would love to get some ice cream with you on Saturday," she had said.

"Mom, I'm going to Josh to see if we're still on for tonight."

"Si, honey."

She dialed his number and he answered.

"Hi Josh, I was wondering if were still good for tonight."

"Yeah, were good. I'll pick you up at 7:00 at your place, 'kay?"

"Okay."

Beep, beep, beep. Call waiting was ringing. She checked Caller ID, but it was a collect call, so she had to see who it was.

"Umm, Josh, can you hold on a sec? I've got call waiting."

"Sure," he mumbled.

She pressed flash, and that was when her life was changed forever.

"Hello?" she said.

"Alicia, is that you?" a familiar voice said with a very heavy Spanish accent.

"Auntie, is that you?"

"Si, your uncle is in the hospital. I need Nina to stay with you. Let me talk to your mother."

"Sure, hold on, I have someone on the other line," she growled quietly. She didn't know if her date had to be canceled or not, but she didn't want to tell Josh until she knew. And she also knew that wasn't going to be soon.

The Marvil Estate

Dylan's Room

10:17 A.M.

September 7th

"Ehmygawd!" Dylan shouted as she stepped on the scale. She was the only one in the Pretty Committee who weighed over 100 lbs (even though Claire could have the way she was popping gummy bears left and right, Dylan thought evilly).

"Why me?" Dylan asked herself. Her mother said she weighed a little more than her friends because she had a "slow metabolism" that ran in her family, though her mother had clearly missed that trait.

Just then her cell phone rang. It was one of those recorded messages.

"Have a little extra belly fat? Do you have flab above your waist? Are you just chunky?"

"Yes," Dylan thought to herself.

"Then you need Thin and Lean. This one-year program consists of diet helpers, exercise plans that are custom to your body type, diet pills that are supported by doctors around the world, and all of this is at a Thin and Lean gym near you, for the small amount of $5.00 a day. If you would like to speak with a person about Thin and Lean, press 1. If you would like the Thin and number so you can call back, press 2. If you-"

Dylan pressed 2 and wrote the number down, hoping to call back later. Right now she had to convince her mother to let her join.

The Block Estate

The Guesthouse

Claire's Room

10:17 A.M.

"Cleh, cleh, cleh." Claire's cell phone rang. She jumped up, hoping it was Cam. It wasn't.

"Hello?"

"Claire, she's here."

"Massie? Is that you? Stop talking like that, you're scaring me."

"Josh's old girlfriend. She's here. And Alicia has a date with him tonight. And she doesn't know yet. And-"

"Massie, why are you scared? You are the leader of the Pretty Committee, which rules OCD, you have the hottest boyfriend, every girl wants to be you, and every boy wants to be with you, how you can be scared of a girl you know nothing about? You weren't scared when I came to OCD."

"Because Josh wouldn't go out with an LBR. He wouldn't go out with a stupid girl."

"Massie, look, why don't we try a dry run by her house? We can say we're Olivia or something."

"That sounds good, Claire. In fact, Claire, that's the best plan yet."


	4. Rich and Stupid Girls

Why?

Chapter 4- Rich (and Stupid) Girls

_I have been trying to make the stories longer and more interesting so more people will read and review them. If more people review, I might have better stories. wink, wink Thanks for reading!_

The Range Rover

The Backseat

2:11 P.M.

September 7th

"Remember, Kuh-laire, your name is…"

"Kori. And yours is…"

"Olivia. Gawd, I hate that name. Do you remember when Alicia started her calling her Faux-livia? She never told us why…"

"We're here," an upset Isaac shouted from the front. Today was usually his day off, but since Massie and Claire's parents went on a "spa day for parents," and it was 98 degrees outside, they needed a ride.

The girls hopped out of the car, dressed to impress. After all, Josh's ex would eventually find out that they weren't who they said who they were, and then she would think back to this moment, and say, "Well, they looked nothing like the real Olivia and Kori. They were much hotter."

"Do you see a moving van?"

"No. I see a minivan packed with stuff, though."

"Wow, that's kind of sad. She's so poor she can't even afford a moving van."

"Come awn, Massie! We are going to miss her and we only have until 3:15!"

They raced to the van and looked for a girl. There was no one in sight except for a very pregnant woman, who looked like she could start going into labor at any moment. They looked at each other and shared a look that said, "Ask her. No, you ask her!" until she asked them what they were doing.

"Hi, I'm Laura Vine. May I ask what you're doing?"

"Well, I'm M- Olivia, and this is my friend, Kori. We, ah, heard, um, a new girl was moving here and, we, ah, wanted to meet her, right, Kori?"

"Olivia" nudged a silent "Kori" and got a mumbled "mmhh" in response. They were surprised that she actually believed them; the words sounded so fake coming out of Massie's mouth.

"Well, Dee's inside picking out her room. You're welcome to go inside and look for her. But please hurry, we have to find my new gynecologist!" Laura shouted as the girls raced into the empty house, looking for Dee. They found her in a large room on the second level, holding an Aeropostale purse.

"Who the hell are you?!?" Dee screamed in very loud voice.

Massie stepped forward and quietly repeated what they had just said to Laura while Claire gave her the once-over a couple of times. She was dressed in full Abercrombie and Fitch, with the exception of her shoes and purse, of course. She even had on Old-Navy flip-flops! Claire knew she had no idea what was popular here; otherwise she would have begged her parents to buy here the best Ralph Lauren outfit ever, with the matching purse and shoes. She was just one of those people who always got their way.

"…right Kori?"

"Right. We just wanted to say welcome to the neighborhood and see what you were like. So, umm, where are you from, uh, Dee Vine?"

Massie and Claire burst out laughing at the girl's name, Dee Vine. Over their maniac laughter, Dee was trying to say something, but it sounded like "Iks becker that Blow Kind!" making the girls laugh harder. Dee hopelessly gave up and started rummaging through her purse. When Massie and Claire realized she wasn't interested in them, they immediately stopped laughing and asked what she had said.

"It's better than Bo Vine, am I right?" At that point, all three girls started laughing again until they cried.

"So, Kori, what were you saying?"

Claire did not react to this comment until Massie nudged her again, and she replied,"Where are you from?"

"Upstate New York, it's not that far from here, it's about a 3-5 hour ride, depending on how many pee stops you make."

Claire chuckled at the joke, knowing how annoying pregnant mothers can be. Massie, being an only child, looked at Claire for support. Claire gave her an it's not important look.

Beep, beep, beep! Beep, beep, beep! Claire whipped out her Baby G-Shock and immediately checked the time. 3:30! Isaac was probably outside waiting for them! The girls said good-bye to Dee and Laura and ran down the street to where Isaac was waiting for them impatiently. "Where were you? Outside for 15 minutes! Do you know how late I am?!?"

Claire and Massie discussed Dee the whole way home, and even when they were babysitting Todd. In fact, they even IM'ed each other later that night. They just couldn't get enough of Dee Vine.

The Mondtor

Apt. # 323

3:24 P.M.

September 7th

"Kristen, listen, I'm bored, Alicia's meeting her cousin at the airport, Claire and Massie are not picking up, and I want to go shopping. My treat?"

"Sure, Dyl."

Beep-beep! Beep-beep!

"Hold on, I've got call waiting."

"'Kay."

"Hello, Gregory Residence, how may I help you?"

A bored voice replied, "Yes, I'm looking for Roger Gregory."

"Can you hold for a minute? I have someone on the other line. When it flashes back he will be on."

"Yes. Thank you," the voice answered.

"Dylan, I think someone is going to give my dad a job. I need to stay here in case he does, you know, to boost his morale, tell him that Burger King is good enough for him."

"I understand," Dylan sighed, and hung up.

"Daaaaaaaaaaddddd, I think you've got a job offer!" Kristen called for her dad. He raced over to the phone and started talking. Kristen prepared herself for the Burger King tears in her room. Moments later, she heard screaming, and she tore out of her room faster than if she was playing soccer.

"What's wrong?" she panted, obviously exhausted from her speed.

"Your dad was put in Donald Trump's will after selling him that very expensive Picasso when he was an art dealer. He left your father the value of the painting! It was 5.4 million! We're rich again!"

Suddenly, Kristen felt a surge a power run through her. "I'm going for a run," she yelled as she out the door. She ran past Dylan's, Alicia's, and Massie's house straight to her crush's house. In fact, that surge of power was still there when she kissed him.

"Wow, that was good! Wow… did you just really? Huh. Wow." Derrington replied.

_I thought this was a good, long chapter! I won't review unless I get 2 more reviews from 2 people! All I want to know is what you think about my story. You can even say it sucks big time! Just review! Thx! –Anonymousgrrl_


End file.
